Try Another Chance At Life
by Volley-Baller100
Summary: Adam survives the bathroom, all thanks to a researcher, named Sadie. He has been given a second shot at life, but will he take it, or let it slip by? And what about love? xXAdamOCXx Post SAW I Rated for lang, mild sex content, and drug use.CHAPTER 2 ADDED
1. Survivor

I don't own any of the SAW characters, but I do take credit for my plot and such.

This is my first story that I have published here, and I hope that you all like it. It was fun enough to write.

Please review! Your reviews judge if the story continues!

The first chapter is a bit shorter than what I will normally write, BTW.

* * *

"Damn…This place already smells of rotten flesh." Daemon Markus wrinkled up his nose.

"This is Jigsaw we are dealing with. What did you expect?" The harsh voice of Sadie Williams addressed Daemon as she and a few other people ventured down the hollow pathway. They were in search of one of Jigsaw's traps. They weren't cops; they were more of researchers-or crazy people if you would like to call it that. Not many people would want to go looking for a deranged serial killer's latest work. Sadie pushed a piece of her straight brunette hair out of her face as she held her flashlight steady, she continued down the hallway, the rest of the group taking the left. She nearly gasped as she shone her light on a body lying in the corner next to a metal door. He was dead and missing one of his feet. She bent down, "Guys! I think I've found one!" She called behind her shoulder before she leaned forward and got a look at the guy's face. He was pale and horror struck. It was a real shame. She took a quick couple of pictures from the camera around her neck.

"Yuck, what do you got here?" One of the voices of a member of Sadie's group questioned when they reached her.

"Male…Caucasian… I'm guessing mid thirties." Sadie answered with a heavy sigh as she stood up, turning to face the rest of the group.

"And the cause of death?" Questioned Daemon, arching one eyebrow.

"Blood loss," She responded, looking to his foot. "He's missing his left foot." She heard the gags and gasps coming from the others as she walked forward toward the metal door that the body had been next to. She pulled on it and a click sounded as it opened with ease. It was dark, so she stepped in, shining her flashlight around, until she came across a light switch next to the door. She flipped it, and the image of a dirty bathroom was visible. Sadie could see where the man that she had found had lost his foot, for it was in the nearest corner with a pool of blood, the ankle still in the cuff. She frowned, "Holy shi…" Her voice trailed off as she caught view of another man in the opposite corner, huddled up, hugging his knees to his chest. He appeared to be passed out. God only knew how long he had been there. She gasped as she ran over toward him, kneeling down in front of him. Her blue eyes noticed that he was chained too, to the pipe next to him.

She heard the rest of her group come in, hearing their reactions to the bathroom. She did not pay them attention.

Her hand reached out to touch his face lightly; he was still breathing, she could see his chest move up and down. As soon as her hand touched his cheek, though, he gasped, awoken. Quickly, he wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist.

"I wanna live," He murmured, his voice weak. It appeared that he wasn't fully aware, "I wanna live…"

Sadie frowned as she gently pulled her hand away from him, "Hey…Can you tell me your name?" she whispered to him, trying to seem as friendly as possible. She looked behind her shoulder, "Daemon, can you get me something…A power saw…Something to cut through these chains?" Daemon nodded in response and began to paw through the backpack that they had brought with them. She turned her attention back toward the man, concern dancing in her eyes.

"My name…My name is Adam…" He gasped, "You're gonna get me out of this?"

The sound in his voice, and the plea in his eyes, made Sadie's heart break. She swallowed as she nodded softly, her hand going to his as she grasped it tightly. "Nice to meet you, Adam…I'm Sadie…Sadie Williams." She paused, grabbing until the chainsaw that Daemon handed her. She scooted away from him a few inches, "Yeah, I'm gonna get you out of here." She started it up, the screeching sound, at first, startling Adam. Sadie sawed through the chain, the cuff still remaining, but they could worry about getting that off later. This Adam guy needed medical attention right away.

Adam tried to get up, knowing that he was free, but Sadie pushed him back down, "I need to get out of here before he comes." He told her, his voice still in a dream-like state.

Sadie frowned some more, "Jigsaw? Is that who did this to you Adam?" She asked quietly as she helped him to his feet, wrapping her arm around his waist, his arm going around her shoulder. She began to lead him out, Daemon and the others ahead of them, making sure that they had an ambulance waiting at the entrance by the time that they got out.

"Yeah…Lawrence and me…" He answered as he closed his eyes, leaning his head onto the side of hers.

She knew right away that Lawrence must be the guy that she had found outside of the room. She was glad that Adam wasn't fully aware, so he did not see the body as they walked by it. "Don't worry. You're safe with us." She assured him quietly.

"Thanks…"

Adam had passed out after that. Sadie and the others managed to get him out, and as they expected, there was an ambulance there waiting. Sadie rode in with him, while the others followed. There was a story that Adam could tell her. A story that she needed to hear.


	2. These Things Take Time

**WOOT!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Anyways, like I said before, I do not own any of these wonderful characters, except the ones that I have made up for the benefit of my story.**

**I'd like to thank Sawfreak21 for being the very first to comment on chapter one!**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was an incontrovertible disaster. Sadie was hovering over Adam, who at this point was still unconscious, pressing down on his shoulder, keeping the blood from oozing out as the paramedics placed an IV in his forearm. He had been loosing quite a bit of blood, and she would not have been surprised if this Adam joined his Lawrence buddy in the morgue in the next few hours. Her skin was stained with blood, and the small ambulance compartment smelt of feces and sweat. Sadie couldn't help but to have her heart go out to the guy. There had only been one known survivor of the Jigsaw attacks. This guy must either be strong, or real damn lucky. She had not decided which yet.

"Is he…Is he going to be okay?" She stammered at one of the medics as he fiddled around with some syringes.

The paramedic looked at her as he pressed his lips together. Sadie watched carefully as his eyes glazed over Adam's body, knowing that he was trying to be truthful when he answered her.

"I think if we get him patched up…He'll be fine."

Sadie nodded, relieved. Even though she had just met this guy, she wasn't sure if she was willing to let him die just yet. He was one of Jigsaw's survivors; that was a big one. The stories, the information that she could get off of him, would make her career soar. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she released her grip on his shoulder, and held onto his hand. She watched with a sick stomach as a couple of the medics ripped Adam's shirt and exposed his gun shot wound. Even though Sadie worked with the dead, and has seen some pretty gritty things; seeing that made her feel faint. They were almost to the hospital now, where then he would be able to be treated. She had heard them say that he was suffering from blood loss, and dehydration. Poor guy, at least he should be out of the woods soon.

In a matter of about five more minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Surgeons and interns were waiting at the entrance as the paramedics lifted Adam's stretcher out of the ambulance and into the ER. Sadie followed up until the waiting room, where her group was already waiting. She ran her fingers through her hair as she plopped down on one of the uncomfortable seats.

"So? Is he gonna make it?" Questioned Daemon as he took a seat on the table in front of her; the rest of the research group scattered around, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"The paramedic I spoke with said that he should be fine." She said, looking down to her lap. His blood still stained her hands. She felt almost as if she was naked in front of a crowd. "His name is Adam…That was all I could find out before he passed out on me…"

"One of Jigsaw's sadistic victims?"

"That's what he said," Sadie answered with a sigh. "I guess I'll wait until he gets up and I'll see if he wants to talk about it."

Daemon studied her, his features creasing into something of a smile, "Sadie, you know how big this is?"

Frowning, she sat up off of the seat and began out of the room, "Yeah, I know." She disappeared into the hallway, in search of a bathroom to clean herself up in.

**

* * *

**

**• Six hours later •**

The rest of the group had gone home by now. It was in the wee hours of the morning; Sadie guessed it to be around five or six. She had crashed in the waiting room, instructing any of the staff to make sure that they wake her up when Adam could be visited. She made up a phony excuse, saying that she was his fiancée. Surprisingly, they bought it…Even without the ring.

On the crime scene, some of the other researchers found a tape recorder, and some other tapes to go with it. Sadie had gone through them all, the one about Adam, she found to be rather peculiar.

_'Rise and shine, Adam. You're probably wondering where you are. I'll tell you where you might be. You might be in the room that you die in. Up until now, you've simply sat in the shadows watching others live out their lives. But what do voyeurs see when they look into the mirror? Now I see you as a strange mix of someone angry, yet apathetic. But mostly just pathetic. So are you going to watch yourself die here today, Adam, or do something about it?'_

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

After playing it over a few more times, a timid intern interrupted her at her work, appearing at the base of the waiting room.

"Ummm….Miss? Your boyfriend can see you now. Room 6-6-5?"

A small sense of eagerness ran through Sadie's veins and she stopped up without a word to the intern, brushing past her as she reached the room at the end of the hallway. She pushed open the door, which was halfway opened. Her blue eyes locked on Adam right away. He was looking toward the door expectantly, as if he knew she was coming. The color had returned back to his face, and they had his bad shoulder in a sling, while the minor cuts were patched up with liquid stitches. Sadie could not help but to feel slightly attracted to him at first, but she pushed the thought out of her mind as she approached the bed, keeping the tape recorder grasped in her hand.

"They said that my fiancée was waiting for me…this kind of shit gets me wondering how long I was unconscious." Adam mused as he watched the girl enter with interest.

Sadie blushed slightly, "Don't worry…I'm not interested." She smirked, "They would only let family visit, and I figured that saying that we were together…"

"Would be the only way to get you in?" He tried.

"Right," She responded, "So Adam, you remember anything from the past couple of hours? Days perhaps? My name even?" Sadie asked as he got out of small pocket notebook, deciding to get straight to the punch. He didn't look shaken up, or in stress, or anything like that. She figured the sooner she could get out of here, the better it would be.

He winced as he looked down to his lap. It was a clear sign of struggle, "I don't remember all of it…You know, just bits and pieces…shit."

Sadie sighed, "It's okay, take your time. These things take time."

* * *

Will Adam end up telling her? Or will he just push her away? And what of the tape?

Did Jigsaw have this planned all along? Is there a message hidden there for Sadie?

**Okay guys, I love cliff-hangers. I would have put more, but I decided to leave it there, not only to lengthen my story, but to really keep you guessing on those questions above. Feedback is always wanted. I want to hear your theories, and what you think...And also what I need to improve on! **

Chapter three shall be up by the end of the week, depending on my schedule and feedback from all of you


End file.
